


Melancolía

by BellaScullw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Sus padres dijeron que ser gemelos era su cualidad especial, que estarían juntos, que amarían las mismas cosas y se protegerían siempre. Pero sus padres se equivocaron, Osamu comprende esa verdad a los trece años, cuando nota que no ama el voleibol tanto como su hermano.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Melancolía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/gifts).



> Disclaimer: applied.  
> Este one-shot está dedicado a Needles.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.

Osamu tiene trece años cuando entiende una certeza descomunal, lo golpea como un rayo porque hasta entonces no pensó demasiado en ello. En retrospectiva debió verlo venir, era claro como el agua, aquel día lejano en la escuela primaria durante el primer curso de voleibol al que asistieron dejó su huella. Una huella clara y profunda que Osamu vislumbra en la concentración de Tsumu cuando toca el balón. Pero el entendimiento llega tarde o quizá es la aceptación. Ocurre durante el campamento en Inarizaki.

Es de noche, el comedor está medio lleno, y él sigue pensando en las palabras de sus compañeros. Tsumu está comiendo solo… de nuevo. Se sienta frente a su hermano con un plato de arroz humeante, el apetito voraz de siempre arruinado.

—Tsumu —dice—, todos te odian.

Tsumu apenas hace una pausa en su cena, detiene los palillos en el aire una fracción de segundo y lo mira con indiferencia.

—¿Y…?

Osamu le regala una mirada resignada. Por supuesto, no le importa, ya ni siquiera recuerda bien cuando Tsumu empezó con esa actitud repugnante. No había sido un niño especialmente agradable pero tampoco tan radical. Coge un bocado de arroz y mastica.

—Y decidí que no sería como tú —declara.

Tsumu deja de comer y alza una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Viviré una vida de bondad, seré una buena persona.

—Ajá. —Tsumu come otro bocado, dándole una mirada sospechosa, sin parecer comprender lo que está diciendo. Osamu lo ha dicho alto y claro: lo odian, pero él no parece registrar la palabra. Es extraño teniendo en cuenta el veneno que normalmente usa contra otros, ¿no puede reconocer el mismo sentimiento que profesa?

Él lo hace, Osamu nota el resentimiento de sus compañeros, es asfixiante. Si a Tsumu no le importa, Osamu debe ser libre de pensamientos complicados, ¿por qué su mente siente que debe enfadarse en nombre de su hermano?

—Debes intentarlo —prueba inútilmente.

—¿El qué? —pregunta, metiéndose más bocados de arroz en la boca.

—Ser una buena persona.

—No necesito ser una buena persona, necesito ser un buen armador. —Los ojos de Tsumu cambian, hay algo en ellos que envuelve a Osamu en una bruma de aprensión incomprensible. No es la primera vez que nota esa mirada en su gemelo, es una emoción que lo pone en guardia constante. Lo hace pensar que contempla a alguien desconocido.

Osamu nunca se lo dirá a la cara, tampoco necesita hacerlo, Tsumu lo conoce lo suficiente para saber lo que piensa de sus habilidades. Ya es un armador excepcional, pero falla en algo primordial. 

—¿Sabes que el voleibol es un juego de equipo, cierto? —arrastra las palabras con un matiz de desdén.

Tsumu parpadea.

—¿Así que…?

Osamu suspira. ¿Por qué debe explicar lo obvio?

—Si todos te odian nunca seremos un equipo.

Tsumu se encoge de hombros con desinterés.

—¿Eres idiota? Estoy diciendo que es un juego de equipo, no puedes jugar solo.

—No juego solo —Tsumu lo mira como si fuese un tonto—, estás tú.

Es el turno de Osamu de parpadear. Tsumu vuelve a concentrarse en su comida, felizmente indiferente al resentimiento que acumula con cada juego, despistado ante la forma en la que esas palabras lo golpean. Tiene una epifanía mientras el tiempo parece congelarse: que realmente, _realmente_ , a Tsumu no le importa en lo más mínimo el odio del resto.

 _“A veces da miedo”_. Las palabras que Aran-kun le dijo horas atrás resuenan. _“Ser odiado por tu equipo… ¿cómo puede ser tan indiferente a eso?”._

Tarda en reaccionar, los palillos suspendidos a mitad de camino de su boca.

_“Estás tú”._

Mira a su gemelo con expresión llana, luego vuelve a comer y no dice más.

Al día siguiente, cuando Tsumu se aleja de ellos y se sienta en la entrada del gimnasio mirando el cielo como si tuviese los secretos del universo, Osamu le tira una pelota en la cabeza. Tsumu reacciona irritado y tiene que correr para esquivarlo. Sobra decir que no logra alcanzarlo, Osamu está feliz de restregarle que tiene un atletismo superior, aunque esa pequeña victoria está opacada por un presagio que lo hace sentirse vacío.

Más tarde, los dos están acostados sobre el piso del gimnasio, jadeando de cansancio.

—Deja de ser un idiota —pide entonces—. Todos tienen días malos.

Tsumu no necesita que se lo deletree para entender de qué habla.

—Si no pueden rematar mis pases, no pueden rematar ningún pase —declara su hermano con obstinación. Osamu se burlaría de su confianza arrogante sino estuviese avalada por su habilidad absurda—. No daré pases a rematadores que no lo den todo. Me enferma.

—¿Así que le dirás eso a Aran-kun también?

¿Es una pregunta con trampa? Osamu tiene la garganta seca, el cerebro embutido de cansancio puro, pero después de ese _“estás tú”_ no puede retroceder.

—Aran-kun es buen rematador. —Tsumu responde, ofendido. Algo en Osamu se retuerce.

—Falla algunas veces —señala, irguiéndose.

—Todos fallan —reclama Tsumu—, pero Aran-kun lo da todo así que da igual si falla.

Hay una sutil pero pesada diferencia. _“Oh”,_ piensa Osamu, e incluso en su mente su voz es débil. Contempla a su gemelo como si fuese la primera vez y se pregunta qué pensó su yo bebé cuando vinieron al mundo juntos. Si reconoció a ese otro niño como aquel con quien había compartido nueve meses en el vientre, si comprendió que pasaría trece años junto a él, si creyó que estarían juntos siempre.

Los bebés no pueden pensar cosas como esas, resuelve al segundo siguiente, impávido, y suspira.

—Así que realmente hay una lógica en tu comportamiento estúpido.

Tsumu se eriza.

—¿Perdona?

—Entonces crees que todos deben dar todo siempre —concluye—, pero ¿sabes, Atsumu? No todos tienen el mismo talento para dar todo.

—No es talento. —Tsumu vuelve a tener _esa_ mirada—. Se trata de práctica, resolución…

 _“Amor”._ Osamu lo observa en silencio. La palabra acude a él y piensa que es cursi y que no puede ser relacionada con su egoísta y terco hermano, pero es precisamente la única palabra que a su vez puede encapsular ese entusiasmo apasionante y desinteresado cuando se trata de dar pases. Hay una razón por la que sus compañeros soportan a Atsumu pese a su carácter asqueroso y su exigencia despiadada: no existe nada que puedan reprocharle en su trabajo como armador. Resulta extraño que finalmente logre comprender en ese momento, pero son personas diferentes a pesar de ser gemelos. Y hay algo en su hermano que él no tiene, al fin lo sabe. _“No amo el voleibol como Tsumu”._

Duele.

Osamu lo sabe en ese momento, tiene trece años y entiende que se separarán pronto. Han estado juntos desde que nacieron, pero no será así siempre. Se le ocurre, con una sensación de entumecimiento mientras se tira de nuevo sobre el piso mirando el techo lleno de luces, que eso es… agradable ( _cruel_ ).

—¿Estás escuchándome? —exige Tsumu, deteniéndose en medio de algún apasionado discurso sobre el voleibol.

—No.

—¡Serás grosero!

—Tsumu, ¿qué quisiste decir antes?

—¿Qué?

—Que no juegas solo, que estoy yo —comenta, sin parpadear. Los ojos le arden y es porque no parpadea, no por otra cosa—. No siempre estaremos juntos, ¿sabes?

—Claro que lo estaremos —desdeña Tsumu sin pensar demasiado en ello.

—No, no lo haremos. —Ahora hay algo que lo asusta más, Osamu no conocía ese lado suyo protector y un poco patético.

—Si.

—No.

—Si. —Tsumu gruñe.

—No.

—¡Sí! —Tsumu se levanta, una mueca de irritación y hostilidad llena de confusión en su rostro. Osamu no recuerda haber contemplado una expresión así—. ¿Esta es tu forma de quejarte? ¿En serio? ¡No eres un calienta-bancas, no te irás!

Hay un profundo y tenso silencio antes de que Osamu se levante portando una cuidadosa expresión en blanco.

—Está bien —acepta, porque _no_ es un calienta-bancas, pero no tiene lo necesario para seguir ese camino—. No me iré… — _Aún._

Tsumu recula, observando con abierta y desesperada desconfianza. Quizá de forma inconsciente entiende tan bien como Osamu pero no quiere admitirlo, no todavía.

Nunca pensó que su existencia podía ser tan importante hasta que Tsumu dijo ese _“estás tú”_. Atesora esas palabras, las llevará en su corazón como un escudo y una lanza, y refuerza la idea que tuvo minutos antes. “Amor”, se burla en su mente con tristeza, Tsumu está hecho de _amor,_ para sus rematadores, para el voleibol, para su hermano. Osamu finalmente entiende el secreto, Atsumu no percibe el odio del resto porque lo tiene a él, no necesita la opinión o la comprensión de otros, tiene a Osamu a su lado y eso es lo único que ve.

En la vida ocurren milagros, Tsumu obtuvo su milagro aquel día, en el curso de voleibol hace tantos años, obtuvo algo precioso y único y eso alimenta su alma. Osamu no espera otro milagro, una cosa parecida quizá, no tiene que ser llamativo ni único, solo debe alejar a Atsumu de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo les queda?

Osamu empieza a contar a partir de ese día.

* * *

Resulta que la vida es amable con Atsumu, amable y un poco burlona a la vez. Atsumu no obtiene un segundo milagro, obtiene dos más. El segundo se da cuando ambos tienen quince años, los meses previos a entrar a Inarizaki. El campamento para los seleccionados a entrar mediante becas deportivas es bastante severo, aunque para Atsumu es como un paseo en el campo, irradia fuerza y egocentrismo a montones.

Osamu solo tiene sueño y hambre, más hambre que sueño, pero esas prioridades tienen que esperar cuando conocen a Kita-san.

Es importante recordarlo, Osamu lo anota en algún lugar de su cerebro: tienen quince años cuando conocen a Kita Shinsuke.

La alienación oficial de Inarizaki llega el penúltimo día del campamento para partidos de práctica. Aran-kun está allí, Atsumu se vuelve frenético de júbilo, agitando las manos e intentando llamar su atención.

Aran tuerce la boca en un gesto de divertida exasperación, antes solo había exasperación, pero algo cambió también en él durante el campamento de hace dos años. Devuelve el saludo, aunque no se acerca, no puede aún. Alrededor todo es un lío, los candidatos están agotados, y la perspectiva de otro partido contra los titulares de Inarizaki parece preocupar a muchos. Atsumu no está preocupado, Osamu tampoco.

—Te ves _asquerosamente_ contento —dice con pereza.

—¿Tienes que decirlo de ese modo? —replica Atsumu, indignado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo decir la verdad? —Examina sus dedos y ahoga un bostezo—. Si algo es asqueroso lo es y punto.

Atsumu gruñe. Osamu sonríe plácidamente, siempre es revitalizante molestarlo.

—No te daré ningún pase.

—Claro.

—¡No lo haré! —jura, pero ambos saben que no es cierto.

Cada día hay dos cosas que Osamu tiene más claro. La primera es que Atsumu le dará pases siempre, la segunda es que el tiempo se está agotando. No es una perspectiva alentadora.

Mira el gimnasio con ojos soñolientos, atrapado en una sensación que cada día se hace más amarga. Piensa demasiado en el futuro, el pasado es una cadena corta a la que se aferra con fuerza, y el presente… Osamu deja que Tsumu marque el presente.

El pitido del silbido lo salva de más pensamientos complicados.

El partido es la cúspide de la indulgencia. La alienación de los aspirantes cambia cada cierto tiempo durante los tres sets sin obedecer ninguna regla, buscando algo de forma incansable. Y ese _algo_ parece estallar cuando Osamu comparte posiciones con Suna Rintaro y Hitoshi Ginjima. Tsumu vibra de alegría pura, dibujando esa sonrisa plena de libertad y pasión, y Osamu vibra también en respuesta a él. Ese frenesí lo arrastra a un torbellino de voleibol puro, Osamu reconoce que disfruta esa emoción, ese momento congelado que dura segundos y nunca regresa. Se trata de “hoy”, y puede (por el momento) vivir ese hoy incluso si no hay pasión.

 _“No necesitamos (cosas como) recuerdos”_. Piensa en el lema de Inarizaki cuando el balón se eleva y cae demasiado rápido, y Tsumu está allí, deslizándose en una postura dolorosa, hermosa y feroz mientras hace una colocación perfecta y sencilla para el aturdimiento de ambos equipos. Osamu salta, la cima lo llama y el estómago le da un vuelco cuando ve el panorama, y hay un “¡Sí!” en su mente que clama con gloria y suplicio cuando su mano conecta con el balón y golpea. El sonido del aire siendo cortado, del punto robado vale el presente.

El tiempo va en cámara lenta mientras aterriza y Osamu cruza miradas con Aran-kun a través de la red. El eco del pasado suena en los oídos de ambos: la recepción torpe, el pase de antebrazos, el balón estrellándose en el lado de su cancha debido al bloqueo rápido.

_El partido no es reñido, llevan la ventaja, y en el voleibol es inevitable perder puntos. Es algo sencillo de entender en teoría, en la práctica Osamu sabe que no._

_Aran-kun toma un respiro, maldice entre dientes y levanta una mano “Es mi cul-”._

_“No, es mi culpa”, interrumpe Atsumu, indignado porque Aran intente tomar la responsabilidad. “Yo soy el armador”._

_“Que lograras hacer ese pase es un gran logro”, señala Aran sin comprender._

_Lo es, Osamu asiente en silencio mientras examina sus brazos. Su tiempo de reacción fue tardío, Tsumu fue el asombroso al llegar a tiempo para elevar el balón. Unos días antes Osamu habría estado esperando un reclamo por esa recepción patética, pero lo sabe mejor después de la conversación. Él salvó el balón, su labor terminó en cuanto lo logró sin importar si fue bueno o malo porque puso su esfuerzo en ello, el resto dependía del colocador. Esa es la peculiar y despiadada forma de pensar de su hermano gemelo._

_“No es un logro, es un fracaso”, sisea Atsumu. “Mi trabajo es dar un pase sencillo, es todo lo que tengo que hacer. Si fallo en eso no hay razón para que pise la cancha”._

_“Estás exagerando”._

_“Elogios o insultos”, replica Atsumu simplemente. “Eso es todo lo que se obtiene, no hay término intermedio ni para los rematadores ni para mí, Aran-kun”._

_Osamu nota como el rostro de Aran-kun cambia, es apenas un parpadeo, pero en sus ojos brilla algo parecido al respeto. No le cuesta concluir que en ese instante Aran Ojiro deja de pensar que Atsumu Miya es simplemente un imbécil desconsiderado y ruin._

_“De vez en cuando tiene sus momentos”, dice con voz plana cuando Atsumu se aleja._

_“Ya sabes, pensaba que era un idiota”._

_“_ Es _un idiota”._

_“Pero es un idiota genial”._

_Osamu resopla, en su sonrisa seca hay tristeza y orgullo a la vez._

_“Ama demasiado el voleibol”._

_“¿Y tú no?”._

El tiempo vuelve a su lugar y el silencio es pesado. Osamu recupera el aire y el sentido de la realidad, la emoción se marchita demasiado pronto, y mira de reojo a su hermano que tiene tanta felicidad que es doloroso. Cada día le cuesta más mantener ese ritmo, puede correr más rápido, puede rematar más fuerte, y cuando Atsumu es insoportable puede darle una paliza con más probabilidad de éxito que fracaso, pero simplemente no puede equiparar ese nivel de compromiso y crudo amor. Es demasiado.

Entre la bruma de agotamiento y desolación, escucha un aplauso. El número 12 de Inarizaki, al que Tsumu llamó por lo bajo y con desdén “calienta-bancas” cuando empezó a recoger los balones perdidos, es quien aplaude. Sin perder su rostro estoico y de una forma bastante graciosa (apenas choca sus palmas) reconoce la preciosa colocación de Atsumu antes que nadie.

El entrenador está observando maravillado, incrédulo y analítico a su hermano. La fama de Atsumu lo precede, es un armador excepcional, pero hay una firma en esa colocación que grita una palabra, una característica que marcará su camino a la cima.

Amor.

Osamu quiere burlarse, en lugar de eso le tiende la mano a su gemelo, y piensa: “Si, este es Tsumu, y es el armador ideal. Es un idiota, no lo duden, pero si le dan la misma dedicación que él ofrece hará todo por ustedes”.

Es la primera vez que Tsumu lo muestra ante otros, lleva años trabajando esas posturas bajas y ridículas, su éxito incrementándose lenta pero efectivamente. Osamu había creído que era una locura, que cosas así solo se lograban en el calor del partido, por suerte o casualidad, pero Tsumu le había dado esa mirada fanática y terca que indicaba que no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir su objetivo. Osamu tuvo que apoyar su locura, curar sus esguinces, moretones y a veces su ego (como si necesitase más cosas que cuidar de su problemático y estúpido hermano) y esperar los resultados.

Y esos resultados son brillantes.

Tsumu toma su mano, controla las muecas de dolor (aún tiene que trabajar más para soportar movimientos así), y arruga el ceño en dirección al recoge-balones sin saber cómo reaccionar. Espera retribución de sus rematadores con puntos, espera aplausos por ese punto, no por su colocación, Tsumu nunca espera nada del exterior cuando se trata de sus pases. Pero el número 12 de Inarizaki no mira a Osamu cuando aplaude, solo mira a Atsumu.

—¡Eso fue loco, maldición! —grita Aran, adelantándose lo más posible entre la red. Está impresionado y extasiado. Tsumu alza los puños, olvida ese aplauso, y sonríe genuinamente a Aran-kun, diciendo un “¿verdad que sí?”.

Cuando el partido acaba, Tsumu se derrumba sobre el piso, estirando los brazos y piernas como si fuese una estrella. Osamu colapsa a su lado en silencio, mirando las luces en el techo y comparándolas con algodón de azúcar.

—Tengo hambre —suspira.

—Que novedad. —Tsumu se queja, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

—Primero necesitan enfriarse, bañarse y cambiar sus ropas. —Una voz desconocida los sobresalta.

Aran-kun está allí, saludando, y junto a él está el número 12 de Inarizaki. Osamu se pregunta si es su imaginación o está analizándolos.

—El calien- —Antes de que pudiese completar la ofensiva palabra, Osamu golpea a su gemelo en el costado. Tiene un presentimiento extraño acerca del recoge-balones, y su mirada dorada e intensa lo hace sentir que debe agachar la cabeza e irse con cuidado.

—¡¿Por qué fue eso, Samu?!

—Porque eres un idiota, Tsumu.

Aran-kun carraspea.

—Este es Kita Shinsuke —dice, y les da una mirada de reprobación—. Será su senpai, gemelos. _—“Muestren algo de respeto”_ , parece exigir.

El respeto es algo que te ganas con derecho, esa es la respuesta indirecta que parece indicar Tsumu cuando alza la barbilla con rebeldía y desdén. Aran rueda los ojos con cansancio, pero Kita Shinsuke extiende dos toallas perfectamente limpias y dobladas para ellos sin tomar importancia a la petulancia insultante de Atsumu.

—Enfriarse, baño y luego comida —repite, su voz no admite réplicas.

—¿Será una buena comida? —pregunta Osamu para sí mismo mientras recibe la toalla.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial para esa queja? —Kita Shinsuke pregunta sin perder un segundo.

No hay malicia ni algún intento de intimidación en su voz, pero Osamu se congela en su sitio sintiendo un ligero escalofrío ante la mirada serena y fija.

—No… no es una queja… —explica con cautela.

—El comedor tiene indicaciones estrictas sobre la dieta para los miembros de los clubes deportivos —sigue Kita Shinsuke sin parpadear—. Si piensan que algo está mal, deben decirlo.

—Samu tiene hambre todo el tiempo, solo es eso —masculla Tsumu con el ceño arrugado, irritado—. ¿Es que no podemos decir nada ahora?

—Pueden hacerlo, siempre y cuando tengan en cuenta el peso de sus palabras. —Kita Shinsuke no varía su rostro de piedra. Aran parece dividido entre estar asustado por extensión o divertido por verlos siendo regañados—. Hay muchas personas que pueden verse perjudicadas por malentendidos. Y ya no son niños para no comprender eso, ¿o lo son?

Osamu y Atsumu se indignan.

—¡No! —exclaman al mismo tiempo en un tono bastante infantil, incluso ellos son conscientes de eso para su consternación. ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto?

Aran-kun se carcajea, Kita Shinsuke gira su mirada a él haciendo que esa risa muera al instante. Osamu aprovecha y patea a Atsumu en la espinilla, culpándolo. Atsumu le devuelve la patada, indignado, y antes de que se den cuenta ya están en un intercambio de patadas que se acaba en cuanto el “calienta-bancas” regresa su atención a ellos. Su mirada es como plomo, y eso es algo que Osamu y Atsumu grabarán en sus cerebros con la etiqueta de “peligro mortal” para referencias futuras.

Es un encuentro memorable y tibio en realidad en comparación con los días que siguen. Tsumu no está dispuesto a doblegarse, es una fuerza salvaje y poco amable, cada día después de ingresar a Inarizaki se planta en el gimnasio con obstinación buscando alguna forma de penetrar el escudo de hierro de Kita Shinsuke, quiere algo para perturbarlo, para burlarse o humillarlo.

No lo consigue. Osamu mira con lástima los intentos burdos de su hermano gemelo en esa patética búsqueda de la debilidad de Kita Shinsuke. Antes de que acabe el primer trimestre, Tsumu es el que se ablanda bajo esa severidad pasmosa. Es divertido, Osamu se ríe de su derrota, es tranquilo y de algún modo liviano ver a Tsumu caer bajo el cuidado estricto de Kita-san.

Él tampoco escapa a su control, por supuesto. Kita Shinsuke no es alguien extraordinario, no tiene grandes habilidades físicas o un talento o pasión abrumadoras, pero tiene firmeza y equilibrio y lo esparce en la justa cantidad a través del equipo. Los senpais dejan que él se ocupe de Tsumu porque es el único que puede hacer que su hermano se comporte. Osamu está agradecido por su existencia.

Atsumu teme y respeta a Kita Shinsuke, y cuando llega el Spring-High coloca la chaqueta sobre sus hombros como si fuese algún actor en la alfombra roja, del mismo modo regio y seguro en que Kita-san lo usa.

—Que tierno. —Suna y Aran se burlan para la indignación y vergüenza de Tsumu, y Osamu se une a la burla. Es la primera vez, se dice mientras los aplausos resuenan en el estadio gigantesco, bajo las luces intensas del techo abovedado, entre la multitud llena de ansias de victoria y derrota. Es consciente que Atsumu lo considera su rival, su mejor amigo y su compañero ideal, nunca mira a otros jugadores más del tiempo necesario. No los necesita, ni amigos ni enemigos, no los busca tampoco, pero encontró alguien a quien respetar y admirar.

Y cuando Kita-san se convierte en capitán y luce el número 1 tan orgullosamente en el primer partido durante el Inter-High, Atsumu arrulla con fanatismo como si nunca hubiese visto a Kita-san realizar la técnica cientos de veces en las prácticas. ―Los saques flotantes… ¡son geniales!

* * *

—Me pone hambriento, Samu. —La voz de Tsumu es ansiosa y entusiasta. Está agotado, las ojeras resaltan, el sudor lo baña, pero está ardiendo de pasión y felicidad al punto de la locura.

—Lo sé, Tsumu —contesta, replicando su hambre visceral. Lo siente en sus huesos, la emoción de su gemelo lo mueve como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo lo hará. El amor de Tsumu es contagioso, es una gloria perversa que corrompe.

“A Kita-san no le gusta nuestro lema”, piensa, mirando a través de la red al equipo vestido de naranja. “No me gusta ni me disgusta particularmente, pero quizá podría quedarme contigo si mantuviésemos estos recuerdos, Tsumu”.

Es un pequeño tropiezo, Osamu sabe que la sensación se agotará, ni Tsumu ni él pueden vivir del _ayer_. Y el “hoy” de Tsumu acaba de chocar contra otros “hoy”. Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shoyo son de su misma especie, ese tipo de monstruos que aman el voleibol día con día, y esa pasión es como gasolina para el fuego de Karasuno. Osamu inspira el aire cargado de tensión y adrenalina y siente un júbilo exasperante.

No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así.

Tienen diecisiete años, es su primer partido en el Spring High y están en la cuerda floja. El estadio estalla en aplausos y gritos, y el as de Karasuno es reverenciado por ambas escuadras por ese saque brutal. El ruido es sofocante, el ruido es estimulante, el ruido despierta al monstruo que lleva dentro.

Tira la escasa prudencia que intentó proteger y se deja llevar.

Pierde la cuenta de las veces que Tsumu o él han estropeado un punto cuando el minus tempo inverso falla en la segunda ocasión. Es un ataque inestable, cegador, pero Tsumu está en la cima de su juego y Osamu no puede detenerlo. Por primera vez desde que comenzaron esa larga carrera Osamu ha sido dejado atrás.

Ese paso que Atsumu nunca podía dar para igualarlo desaparece en una risa alegre y tórrida, en saltos frenéticos y pases absolutamente dementes. Nunca han jugado mejor ni peor en toda su carrera de voleibol. Si renunciaran al minus tempo, al hoy, podrían aplastar a Karasuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si pudiesen dejar la velocidad y apagar el frenesí que les despiertan esos otros monstruos frente a ellos el ritmo volvería a su lugar.

Sin embargo, es inútil. Atsumu está embriagado por el combo excéntrico de Karasuno, la espalda de Osamu ya no bloquea su vista del largo y majestuoso camino que tiene delante, esa cumbre sinuosa que nunca decrece. Allí se congregan los mejores jugadores de Japón en todos los niveles, es un lugar al que Osamu jamás irá.

_“Si hablamos de amor al juego… esa flama arde más intensamente en ti que en mí, ¿sabes?”._

_“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”._

_“Significa exactamente lo que entendiste, Atsumu”. Sigue mirando el cielo, preguntándose si realmente tenía los secretos del universo, si tenía el secreto adecuado para que su hermano aceptara esa realidad._

El cielo no le dio el secreto, Karasuno lo hace.

Kita-san es incapaz de recepcionar y el balón se estrella contra su lema como si fuese algún tipo de acción poética. ¿Se supone que están recibiendo un mensaje?

Muerde el interior de su mejilla y golpea su muslo con un dedo de forma obsesiva: “uno, dos, tres…”. 

Es su turno de sacar. Atsumu lo mira con furor, concentrado, ávido, y Osamu cuenta los preciosos segundos, disfrutando de la frustración del otro equipo y de la locura de su gemelo, antes de golpear el balón con fuerza demoledora.

_“Estás tú”._

Karasuno lo devuelve a su hermano y Osamu corre para colocar. “Aun no”.

Cuando Atsumu se acerca y Karasuno reacciona instintivamente, gira en el aire lanzando un pase para Aran. “¡Este es nuestro momento!”, quiere gritar.

El balón se estrella en la cancha contraria, y Atsumu celebra.

―¡Nada mal, Samu! ―Allí está ese tono fanático que rebosa orgullo y rivalidad.

―¿Verdad? ―presume, aceptando de buena gana el golpe amistoso de su hermano.

Por unos minutos es capaz de traerlo de vuelta con ellos, pero no dura. Hay algo en el otro lado de la cancha que ni siquiera Inarizaki tiene, y Osamu empieza a enfadarse. En su cuerpo sigue latiendo como veneno el delirio de Atsumu y lo retuerce. Supo que no amaba el voleibol tanto como su gemelo cuando tenían trece años, y lo aceptó. Contó los días, uno tras otro, los buenos, los malos, y los intermedios, y aun quiere contarlos porque solo tienen diecisiete años.

Y está enfadado y emocionado, está exaltado y desconsolado de un modo ridículo. Quiere jugar y quiere comer, y zarandear (y alentar) a Atsumu para que deje de correr (siga corriendo) _tanto_.

No hay una explicación racional para lo que se desata en ambos cuando el partido llega a su clímax.

“Estás loco, completamente demente”, sisea para sí mismo cuando Atsumu literalmente se tira en un ángulo imposible para colocar el balón. Hay orgullo, miedo genuino y asombro cuando susurra: aterrador. Le duelen los músculos solo de observar la posición.

Atsumu está escalando a otro nivel de un modo desordenado, está olvidando los principios que él mismo se planteó como jugador porque está celebrando. Nunca hablaron del tema, pero en la ira mezquina y abierta, en las miradas irritadas y los reproches que terminaban en puñetazos Osamu escuchó la exigencia desesperada de su hermano: “sigue, tienes que seguir”; y siguió. Suna, Aran, Omimi y Gin aman el voleibol más que Osamu, pero menos que Atsumu, y él lo sabe. Nunca encontró a nadie que amara el voleibol de la misma forma abierta y directa que él, que viviera esa emoción al punto de perder la razón. No hasta hoy, y Osamu no puede disfrutar de la ironía perversa ante el hecho que Atsumu se burló de ellos dos antes.

El saque bestial de Kageyama Tobio sale despedido violentamente de sus brazos y lo empuja varios centímetros.

―¿Es en serio? ―exige, indignado y totalmente furioso como pocas veces lo estaría. Están en la recta final ¿cómo tiene la fuerza y habilidad para hacer cosas así?

“Ese mocoso engreído”, maldice con el ceño fruncido, apenas recordando que esas fueron las palabras con las que Atsumu clasificó al armador de Karasuno. (¿No te mordiste la lengua, Tsumu?).

Le tiemblan las manos, y no es miedo lo que encuentra sino un rastro de avidez que no le pertenece a su hermano, y comprende que genuinamente, por primera vez en años, está encendido, que vibra tanto como su gemelo en esa cancha llena de adrenalina, fe y sueños. ¿Quién empezó eso? ¿Quién decidió celebrar torneos nacionales de voleibol? ¿quién inventó el voleibol? ¿Por qué la gente se reúne en un estadio a aplaudir o abuchear a dos equipos? Empezó a preguntarse eso un día, después de un largo partido de práctica, la primera vez que Atsumu y él tuvieron una pelea seria debido al voleibol. No obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria, pero ya no importa, todo lo que tiene es el presente y algo parecido a la fiebre. Las respuestas filosóficas no sirven en una cancha, no sirven para explicar qué es lo que hace feliz a una persona.

_“¿Qué es la melancolía, Kita-san?”_

_“La felicidad de estar triste”._

_“Esa fue una respuesta rápida”, mira con algo de nerviosismo a su capitán. “¿Piensas a menudo en cosas así?”._

_“¿Temes a algo, Osamu?”, Kita lo observa con rostro imperturbable, algo que solo él puede lograr mientras limpia un balón sucio._

_Como siempre va directo al punto, con Kita-san no sirve las distracciones, las considera inútiles. Osamu no quiere preguntar directamente pero su capitán se graduará pronto, nadie más puede entender tanto como él._

_“Sí”, admite después de unos segundos, mira sus manos llenas de callos y asperezas y cierra los ojos, una sonrisa amarga se extiende en su rostro pálido. “Tsumu está enfadado”._

_“Es un poco infantil”, Kita-san parpadea sin sorprenderse. “Fue irresponsable de tu parte no cuidar tu alimentación un día antes de la final, pero generalmente las personas no buscan enfermar”._

_“Comer me hace feliz”, se defiende al instante, aunque supone que lo merece, ciertamente fue irresponsable de su parte intoxicarse casi voluntariamente en las preliminares del Spring-High. “Solo quería… ser feliz…”._

_Kita-san deja de limpiar el balón, cuando levanta el rostro en sus ojos entrecerrados hay una agudeza mortal._

_“¿Jugar voleibol te hace tan infeliz?”._

_Que dé en el clavo no debe sorprenderlo, aunque se sorprende de todas formas. Osamu ha asumido que todos creen que Atsumu y él son réplicas del otro, y que él simplemente es más reacio a mostrar sus emociones. Hubo un tiempo donde Osamu era más efusivo, días donde Atsumu y él probaban los deportes que sus padres o su abuela querían y se divertían, antes que naciera esa brecha en el curso de voleibol. Los ojos de Atsumu brillaron cuando observaron al armador, y desde entonces no han dejado de brillar, cada vez que está en un partido es como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez. Un niño de cinco años, le diría Osamu con burla, pero un niño feliz. A Osamu le gusta la adrenalina del juego, los saques, se divierte rematando y saltando, luchando contra la gravedad, pero está cansado, agotado de fingir que ama tanto el voleibol como su hermano._

_“No lo sé”, responde honestamente. Quiere decir que no, que aunque su amor sea menor él ama el voleibol, pero ya no está seguro de esa afirmación. Todo es prestado, la emoción, la pasión le pertenece a Atsumu. Él se deja llevar y luego se frustra porque siente que se está hundiendo lentamente en un agujero sin fondo._

_“Debes averiguarlo”. En los ojos de Kita-san no hay lástima o preocupación, solo firmeza. “Y para eso debes hablar con Atsumu”._

_“¿Y si él no quiere escuchar?”._

_“Él escuchará si eres serio. Puede que no lo parezca pero Atsumu es más sensible a las emociones de las personas”. Osamu observa a su capitán con asombro. “Es irritable para el resto porque es demasiado pasional y por eso pierde la paciencia rápido, espera que todos sientan del mismo modo que él. Es agotador”, señala, y Osamu traga saliva porque está en lo cierto, “pero también es emocionante de algún modo extraño”._

_Recuerda a su hermano dándole pases a Suna, Omimi, Gin y Aran, y en su felicidad genuina, y el modo en que odia y espera a la vez como todo eso se desvanece en cuanto recuerda que Osamu está allí. No importa que otros tengan más pasión que él, Atsumu siempre busca a Osamu, y eso lo hace feliz y miserable a la vez._

_Sus padres les dijeron que ser gemelos era su cualidad especial, que estarían juntos, que amarían las mismas cosas y se protegerían siempre. Y Osamu lo creyó cuando tenía cinco, siguió creyéndolo durante mucho tiempo, aun cuando Tsumu fuese tan molestoso y tonto. Pero sus padres se equivocaron._

_“¿Y si soy yo el que no quiere preguntar?”._

Ya no es cuestión de querer, es cuestión de deber. Esperaba el adiós, pero es solo cuando presencia el tercer milagro de Atsumu en la sonrisa agotada y radiante de Hinata Shoyo, que Osamu reconoce que no solo era Atsumu el que no podía aceptar la realidad.

No hay nada más que el presente, se recuerda cuando ve a su gemelo detenerse y mirar sobre su hombro al combo de Karasuno. Su locura no se apaga, pero hay un toque de suavidad en la expresión de su hermano que Osamu nunca ha contemplado en sus diecisiete años, un tipo de emoción parecida a la fe y al “gracias” que enturbiaría el corazón de cualquier persona.

“Ah”, piensa, congelado en su sitio. “Realmente sucedió”.

Cierra los ojos, jadea, y recupera el aire. Es otra cosa importante que debe recordar.

Tienen diecisiete años, es su primer partido en el Spring High, y perderán. Karasuno, el oponente inesperado de ese año será recordado desde ese día en adelante como una potencia de cuidado. Karasuno, por el que nadie apostó, es el rival que lleva a Osamu a recordar que es feliz con el voleibol. Karasuno le entrega a Atsumu una ambición, un objetivo que quizá nunca se planteó.

Más adelante Osamu agradecerá ese día, por ese momento está hirviendo con gloria y furia.

“Míralo, dejándose llevar por la emoción con aquellos pequeños de primer año cada maldita vez”, piensa con desdén, y tiene todo el maldito derecho a estar resentido incluso si es infantil. Hace la carrera exigiendo el estúpido pase porque tiene suficiente de ese éxtasis asqueroso que exhibe. “Armador número 1 de preparatoria, ¡¿dónde?!”.

No le da el pase por supuesto, es Suna el que anota, y Osamu lanza una mirada asesina a su hermano que este devuelve con una sonrisa complacida.

“Bien, Samu”, parece decir, “Sigue. Sigue. Sigue”. Es un coro, y Osamu repliega los labios, su mirada amplia y agotada se cierne como una amenaza.

“¿Es un desafío, Tsumu?”.

“Lo es”.

Esa competitividad que alimenta y frustra la vida de Osamu lo termina de desestabilizar. Aun no, se recuerda, todavía tienen un año más, incluso si su hermano corre más rápido ahora, no se quedará atrás. Recuerda un techo menos alto, luces menos intensas y a su gemelo lanzando las únicas palabras en el mundo de las que Osamu nunca se burlará. Quizá Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Aran-kun y otros maniáticos del voleibol sean ese futuro que vislumbró a sus trece años, quizá ellos derroten al resto del mundo junto a Atsumu, pero el _hoy_ es de Osamu.

Y ese hoy es cegador, hermoso y cruel. Es una sinfonía de vítores, es un cúmulo de pases, de puntos y remates. En sus músculos todos los ayeres se transforman en un hoy que lo hace sonreír a medida que Karasuno supera sus límites. Con Itachiyama solo experimentó fastidio y frustración, con Karasuno hay un aleluya. El aliento escapa de su boca como un rugido de satisfacción.

“Vengan”, ordena, enseñando los dientes cuando el capitán del Karasuno salva el balón. “Vengan, vengan”.

Olvida el milagro de Atsumu, olvida la inminente despedida, y por esos segundos es feliz.

Tsumu corre, él también, intercambian una mirada, el lema brilla en el fondo, y saltan.

_“¿Quieres ser un armador, Samu?”._

_“No, quiero ser un rematador”._

_Tsumu sonríe más tarde. “Los armadores son geniales”._

_“¿Así que…?”._

_“Así que seré el mejor armador”, declara con obstinación, señalando a Osamu con audacia. “Y te daré los mejores pases. Mientras yo sea armador podrás hacer lo que quieras, Samu, cualquier cosa. Solo tenemos que intentarlo”._

“¿Qué debemos hacer hoy?”.

Osamu vuela y golpea el balón que su hermano entrega en su palma, solo es cuestión de intentarlo, no siempre funciona pero se empieza por algo. Esa vez el balón es bloqueado, se estrella contra dos pares de manos y rebota en un arco inesperado y contundente.

Mentiría si dijese que se arrepiente. Tiene que pedir disculpas (probablemente), serán falsas quizá, pero las debe.

―Me parece que nos divertimos demasiado esta vez, Tsumu ―murmura, ignorando la conmoción que estalla de un silencio perplejo a gritos salvajes e incrédulos.

―Estoy de acuerdo, Samu. ―Tsumu parpadea de forma repetida como si despertara de un largo sueño.

Osamu se levanta entumecido, absorto, y con una resolución. La derrota es lo que menos importa, hay muchas cosas en la que pensar.

Se forman, saludan y retroceden. 

―Shoyo-kun ―Osamu se detiene y mira cuando su hermano cuadra los hombros y a través de la red señala al número 10 de Karasuno con la misma audacia que tuvo a los ocho años. El recuerdo de su voz infantil y aguda es eclipsado por el presente, Atsumu ya no es un niño pero sigue siendo igual de directo y feroz, y hay algo que quiere―, algún día colocaré para ti.

Osamu parpadea, el sudor resbala lentamente por sus sienes, el estadio nunca había lucido tan radiante y opaco a la vez. Su carrera en el voleibol comenzó con una promesa, es adecuado que termine con otra.

* * *

Osamu aún tiene diecisiete años cuando anuncia que dejará el voleibol al terminar la preparatoria. Solo ha pasado una semana desde la icónica derrota contra Karasuno, solo una semana en la que evalúa a Tsumu, y ve en sus ojos adormecidos de amor y pasión por el voleibol el impacto que Hinata Shoyo tuvo en él.

Es un trago amargo y necesario.

Toda la tarde anterior se la pasa en el gimnasio dando vueltas al balón entre sus dedos llenos de callos y cicatrices débiles. Kita-san lo encuentra allí y se sienta a su lado, esperando. Sabe que ha estado actuando raro.

―Me hace feliz. ―Osamu mira a través de las puertas abiertas el cielo teñido de naranja, y siente un gran alivio al poder decirlo y saber que es cierto―. El voleibol me hace feliz.

―Me alegra oír eso. ―La voz de su capitán es suave y amable. 

―Pero no puedo seguir el mismo camino ―continúa, parpadeando una y otra vez―, casi pierdo ese amor y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero odiar algo que Atsumu ama tanto.

―Es hora entonces ―señala Kita con ligereza― de que elijas tu propio camino.

―Sí ―acepta. Es hora, finalmente el momento más aterrador de su vida ha tocado la puerta―. Tengo un camino también.

―¿Arroz? ―Es la primera burla que escucha de la boca de Kita-san en esos tres años, y Osamu se ríe en voz alta. El sonido de su risa repercute como un secreto en el gimnasio, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Osamu ha reído por algo (aunque rio también cuando contempló la tenacidad de Karasuno contra Kamomedai). Su rostro inexpresivo y su apatía son tan famosas como las de Suna.

―Arroz ―confirma, porque es cierto. Todo lo que necesita es arroz y un par de manos. Es la única cosa que tiene en común con Tsumu también, ese maldito glotón descarado. 

Es simple, burdo quizá, pero comer lo hace feliz y cuando encontró esa felicidad se juró que nunca la dejaría ir. Comenzó con onigiris mal hechos, salados o pegajosos, siguió con ramen frío, carne quemada o media-cruda, luego tomó forma hasta que obtuvo algo único y precioso y también. Algo que Atsumu celebró tanto como un punto anotado.

Tiene esa esperanza fluyendo en su mente cuando anuncia al equipo su decisión. No espera simpatía de su hermano, no tan rápido, aunque el silencio que recibe no es alentador. El silencio es la peor respuesta que puede obtener de su gemelo, Osamu sabe que el silencio para Atsumu es como veneno.

Es ignorado durante la tarde y la noche, solo al amanecer Atsumu rompe su mutismo funesto. Toma una bocanada de aire cuando ingresa cabizbajo al cuarto que comparten y pregunta con total honestidad si odia el voleibol.

_“Atsumu es más sensible a las emociones de las personas”._

Osamu agradece en ese instante el enfrentamiento contra Karasuno. No solo cambió a su hermano, hay una ligereza y libertad en él que le permite responder sin remordimientos algo que semanas atrás habría sido una mentira a medias.

―No.

Atsumu aprieta la mandíbula, en sus ojos destellantes de ira y traición hay una pregunta: ¿Entonces por qué?, parece decir, ¿Por qué estás abandonándome? Dijiste que nunca te irías.

Si fuese más mezquino diría que él lo abandonó primero, pero es el gemelo agradable. Nunca dijo nunca tampoco, aunque responder una pregunta no formulada en voz alta solo hará más daño.

Al ser ignorado de nuevo se dice que debe tener paciencia, la paciencia es una virtud que Kita-san aun intenta inculcarles.

Los días pasan, más malos que buenos, entre pases carentes de la misma devoción, entre dedos torcidos y saques afuera cubiertos con rabia y emoción. Atsumu está en su peor racha, al observar sus manos acalambradas y rígidas de dolor, y su rostro ojeroso debido a la falta de sueño y el nulo apetito, Osamu sabe que no puede seguir esgrimiendo una paciencia que no posee.

La sensación de deja vú es un golpe bajo. No hay tristeza y amargura como la que obtuvo Osamu al ver la brecha entre ambos, hay algo peor, Atsumu arrastra un aire velado de autodestrucción.

¿Qué puede hacer por él? Perdido entre el alivio por seguir algo que quiere, está el resentimiento por haber sido reemplazado. De forma egoísta, Atsumu quiere que esté a su lado para siempre, pero ahora ha visto una cima más alta que su hermano, la ha contemplado y ha sido fascinado. Osamu sabe que Atsumu no está ni estará satisfecho jamás si sigue jugando solo con él. 

Está a punto de lanzarle una pelota en la cabeza cuando Kita-san interviene, se acerca con su mismo aire imponente y una ceja arqueada. Osamu baja el balón sudando, preguntándose si debe arrodillarse y escuchar otro sermón de no-violencia.

―¿Esta es tu forma de ser serio? ―cuestiona.

Osamu agacha la cabeza más.

―Parece que no tienes nada que decir ―opina―, pero yo sí. ¿Me escucharás?

―S-Sí.

En realidad, no hay opciones. No cuando se trata de su capitán.

―Dijiste que Atsumu obtuvo tres milagros ―expresa―: el voleibol, Hinata Shoyo, y yo.

―Correcto. ―Osamu carraspea, porque admitir eso fue vergonzoso, como el cuento que un niño ridículo e idealista inventó para sentirse mejor.

―Te diré un secreto. ―Kita-san sonríe con gracia (ha sonreído mucho en esas últimas semanas), como si supiera que Osamu vive de secretos, así como Atsumu de amor―. No tiene tres milagros, solo tiene uno. Aran lo llamó una bendición, y estoy de acuerdo con él. El voleibol, Hinata Shoyo, y yo solo somos casualidades, si no hubiésemos cruzado su camino Atsumu aun seguiría de pie, fuerte y pasional como es ―asegura, y Osamu le cree porque ese es su capitán y no hay nadie más sabio ni aterrador que él―. El término _milagro_ es idealista, pero existen situaciones que solo pueden catalogarse como tal. Osamu ―remarca, y su mirada es pesada―, la mayor bendición de Atsumu eres tú, el único milagro es su hermano. Recuérdalo.

Osamu parpadea débilmente. El eco del _“estás tú”_ resuena.

Hay algo que no admitirá, cuando tenía trece años, cuando Atsumu pronunció esas palabras, Osamu intentó, de corazón, amar el voleibol tanto como su hermano. Lo intentó durante semanas, durante meses y fracasó, y eso le rompió el corazón.

Cuando tenía trece años, Osamu dejó de disfrutar el voleibol, lo consideró una traición. Sus padres dijeron que Atsumu y él amarían las mismas, y Osamu falló. Fue entonces que empezó a vivir del “ayer”, del “quizá”, y el “hoy” se convirtió en un borrón, en algo efímero e inestable que iba y venía. Osamu empezó a obsesionarse con el _hoy_ debido a todos los ayeres rotos que tenía.

El lema de Inarizaki se grabó en su cuerpo de forma fallida, sin llegar a ningún punto, sin que le gustase ni le disgustase porque estaba atrapado en dos extremos, y eso lo atormentó, el nunca poder decidir a donde pertenecía.

Lo entiende en ese momento, cuando Kita-san le dirige una de sus miradas amplias y directas, que nunca se trató de una elección. Quizá sus padres no se equivocaron del todo, Atsumu y él no aman las mismas cosas, pero pueden protegerse y apoyarse hasta el último de sus días.

Pensó que lo más maduro que podía hacer era prepararse para una despedida, esperar que Atsumu encontrara a otros monstruos como él, y a pesar de esperar, Osamu también se sintió traicionado cuando ocurrió.

En retrospectiva fue un pensamiento tonto.

―Lo recordaré ―musita.

―Eso es suficiente. ―Kita-san le da una palmadita afectuosa, y la cabeza de Osamu se inclina un poco, lo suficiente para ocultar sus ojos rojos.

Cuando habla con Atsumu, está libre de dudas.

―Lo decidí hace mucho tiempo ―sisea al enfrentarlo―. Me dije que iba a trabajar con comida, ¿Por qué tengo que jugar voleibol para ser exitoso? No elegí esto por algún tipo de compromiso ―espeta, porque si hay algo que no va permitir es que su gemelo asuma que está huyendo, no cuando le costó tanto llegar a ese punto―. Si tienes tanta confianza… si estás tan seguro de que serás el más feliz, ¡entonces dímelo cuando seamos viejos de ochenta años! ¡Espera hasta entonces para reírte en mi cara y decirme que fuiste más feliz!

Porque tiene que ser feliz. Osamu nunca permitirá que Atsumu tropiece a causa de él, y si debe usar su estúpida debilidad por competir que así sea. Pueden competir hasta el fin de sus días, no protestará.

―Bien, si así es como quieres hacerlo, apostemos. ―Hay una hoguera en los ojos de su gemelo cuando se recupera―. ¡Cuando estemos en nuestro lecho de muerte… voltearé y te diré a la cara que yo tuve la vida más feliz! ―Atsumu grita con ira pura e infantil, sostiene la chaqueta de Osamu y lo zarandea. Esa acción es tan propia de él que Osamu sonríe ferozmente entre su frustración y rabia.

Verlo estallar lo hace sentir aliviado, pero esa es otra cosa que no admitirá.

―Eso lo veremos ―provoca, enseñando una sonrisa dentuda.

Atsumu gruñe más, lo suelta y se va.

―No se rendirá tan fácilmente. ―Kita-san le advierte más tarde mientras recogen los balones.

Osamu lo sabe, no sería Atsumu si no pelea hasta el final. Seguirá aferrado a él hasta el último segundo, con su último aliento si es necesario. Y habría funcionado meses atrás, porque esta es otra cosa más que Osamu no admitirá: si Atsumu nunca hubiese encontrado a Kita-san y a Hinata Shoyo, él habría seguido jugando voleibol. Habría sido incapaz de dejarlo solo, porque Atsumu es un cerdo egoísta muchas veces, tirano y áspero, pero es su hermano, el idiota que llora cuando lo cuidan y hace pases bajos porque ama demasiado ser armador, el idiota que creía no necesitar de nadie porque tenía asegurada la existencia de Osamu junto a él.

En sus ojos sombreados y resentidos, Osamu nota el reclamo continuo las primeras semanas. Hay una nueva promesa y Atsumu la respetará, pero eso no significa que no deje ver su descontento, que no pretenda hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Es inútil, por supuesto, pero hay una nueva cosa que no admitirá: se siente complacido ante esa actitud. Quizá Osamu no es tan agradable como cree. No importa, es feliz sabiendo que su hermano aun lo necesita tanto como él.

Ser gemelos, después de todo, si es algo especial, único, y nadie les quitará eso. Ni siquiera la despedida en su tercer año.

Tuvo muchas antes, recuerda cuando Omimi, Akagi, Aran-kun y Kita-san se graduaron, el nudo en sus gargantas, las palmaditas afectuosas, las nuevas camisetas, el peso bajo el cual Atsumu se hundió y flotó cuando Kita-san le dio su capitanía. En el voleibol no necesitan los recuerdos, lo comprende a la perfección, pero fuera de la cancha los recuerdos los convierten en las personas que son.

El aire invernal es despiadado, pero Osamu ríe sin motivo, hay un aura de miedo, felicidad y dolor en todos lados. Algo agridulce que late desde el momento en que vencieron a Karasuno y luego cuando perdieron en las semifinales. Se siente como una herida en carne viva. Eso es crecer, asume, y es doloroso y un poco cruel, aunque justo.

Osamu y Atsumu tienen dieciocho años, y se reúnen en el parque cerca de casa. Allí practicaron cuando eran niños, allí Tsumu olvida el orgullo y la arrogancia, y se vuelve un lío de lágrimas y mocos. Se sienta en el banco de piedra, apoya la frente en sus manos temblorosas y le pregunta si realmente tiene que irse.

―Seré más agradable ―jura, y Osamu sabe que lo intentará pero no cumplirá. Ser desagradable es parte de su naturaleza―. No tienes que irte, te ayudaré a abrir tu estúpida tienda, venderemos onigiris toda la vida, solo… solo no te vayas...

―Tsumu ―se burla, y está orgulloso de que su voz sea firme a pesar que siente que llorará en cualquier momento―, no me iré.

―¡Lo harás! ―exclama, y suena aterrado.

―No ―asegura, y eso es algo que admitirá a medias. Un juramento que se hizo luego de que Atsumu conociese a Hinata Shoyo y Kageyama Tobio, luego de la conversación con Kita-san. Atsumu levanta el rostro con desconcierto y esperanza turbia―. Dejar de jugar voleibol no significa que no pueda seguir tu carrera. Estaré allí _todo_ el tiempo. ―Y hay un toque torcido en ese “todo” que suena más como una amenaza que como una promesa fraternal. Tiene impresa la firma de Kita Shinsuke en cada letra. Atsumu boquea―. Celebraré tus victorias y me burlaré de tus derrotas ―canta, y lo hará. Osamu ya no necesita escudarse en ser el gemelo agradable, sin perder la sonrisa mordaz lo señala con el mismo dramatismo que Atsumu usa a menudo―. Mientras vivamos serás un armador, uno de los mejores, y te apoyaré. No estaré allí para solucionar tus tonterías, no podré lanzarte balones a la cabeza para que dejes de ser tan idiota, pero te escucharé.

―Sabía que lo hacías a propósito ―La voz de Atsumu se quiebra―, lanzarme balones a la cabeza…

―Para ti está bien que te odien, pero para mí no, nunca me gustó que fueses tan idiota y alejaras al resto. Era la única forma de ayudar ―reconoce.

Atsumu se ahoga con las palabras.

―¡Eso será lo que menos extrañe de ti! ―lloriquea. Luego, exige algo, enseñando los dientes―. ¡Júralo! ¡Jura que no te irás!

No duda.

―Lo juro.

En ese momento Atsumu llora más, se tambalea y reprime los sollozos que Osamu esconde. Siempre será el mejor guardando secretos. Atsumu es un niño llorón, nunca ha dejado de serlo a pesar de ser el mayor, Osamu se burla de sus lágrimas y le revuelve el cabello como Kita-san hizo un año atrás.

Cuando se abrazan hay melancolía, Osamu llora un poco también, son lágrimas que el viento se lleva. Más tarde, recuperarán el sentido de la dignidad y negarán las lágrimas y el abrazo, pero se aferran a ese _hoy_ los segundos que dura.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> Hi!
> 
> ¿Quizá fui demasiado cursi? Lo siento, pensé mucho en Osamu y Atsumu al final de Haikyuu, y cuando leí algunos fics que tocaron vagamente su relación y su separación desde el punto de vista de Atsumu, empecé a preguntarme por Osamu y como se tomó eso. Quiero decir, cuando releí las partes del partido contra Inarizaki y el arco final, vi un gran cambio en él, trabajando con comida lo vi sonreír y ser más feliz y libre de lo que se mostró en las nacionales. Quizá simplemente esté exagerando porque el partido solo tomó unas horas en la línea del manga y no es suficiente para dar tener un gran vistazo de su psique, pero al escribir fue así como terminé imaginando que pasó. Que acompañar a Atsumu y notar que no tenía el mismo amor por el voleibol lo dañó un poco, que al ver como se emocionaba con otros jugadores lo enojó, pero al final es feliz cuando cada uno toma el camino que más ama, y que como ya se demuestra siguen estando juntos y se acompañan pese a todo.
> 
> Needles, no encontré otra forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda, escribir y dibujar es lo que único que sé hacer (aunque no soy una experta) XD, y aunque me habría encantado hacer algo de alguna de tus parejas favoritas aún no estoy segura de no caer en el OoC. Más adelante espero poder ofrecerte algo así, porque realmente soy feliz con lo que me proporcionaste. Sé que probablemente no estés cómoda porque está en español, pero mi inglés es muy malo, y para equilibrarlo hice el dibujo. Ojalá te guste.
> 
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
